after thoughts of each other
by frozen galaxy
Summary: Awaken the romance! Pairings revealing their emotions to each other after the barian onslaught has come to a close. Shippings included: Diamond, older sibling, sky, and protector. Hinted: Holyice and flower. I'm nOot exactly sure if there are any other pairings but yeah. OOC-ness implied, a lot!


**Hey everyone! Okay… weird thing that popped in my head while I was thinking about math. And so… yeah. Anyone noticed lately that a majority of my stories are multi-chapters or have sequels? Yeah, that's because I can't do single stories. Although, some I could have done it if time permitted. Oh well, anyways, let's begin. Sorry if it's kinda poorly written… I'm not used to writing most of these characters.**

**XXXX**

I was a knight that protected my king. I tried my best to serve under my king, yet he made rash decisions. I was loyal to him and never doubted him at all. I look to my side and see the one I love. The ice queen clutching my hand tightly with a brisk smile on her face, although I know I have not fully won her heart. I am happy yet; I wish that no one had to be involved in our fate.

I have one the name of the true galaxy eyes master. I wish I could stand by my brother below, yet that was just not meant to be. Hopefully we shall return, without ruining the peace and prosperity. I know my brother shines brightly upon me, but I cannot have them grieve about me. The foolish girl who went out with that knight to face Vector together holds my hand. I do not understand why I permit this at all. She has made foolish decisions but I find myself hesitating to tell her at all.

I'm happy that peace has return, although I feel that I have betrayed them all. I know in my last duel, I fought hard, yet I could not defeat Vector at all. I have brought delay to his plans, but I had made him stronger and it had cost me my life. I glance down on Earth glad that they are happy, yet know that some down there still mourn for us. I hold both the hands of the ones I love. Although I know deeply that Ryoga would not be happy, I don't care. For I, am capable for making my own decisions.

XXXX

Ryoga narrowed his eyes, "Rio-"

"Oh just let them be Ryoga." Misael spats.

"Nani?"

"There already was a high possibility of that already happening. You can't not avoid everything in the universe and this is one of those things." Misael said.

Ryoga narrowed his eyes, "What's it to you-"

"Just let them be Nasch."

Ryoga turns his head and rolls his eyes, "What do you want, Vector?"

"Ha, an embarrassing life up here of course!"

"You… baka…" Ryoga said through gritted teeth, "It's still up-"

"She's the same age as you Ryoga, what more can you do. You don't listen to her, why should she listen to you?" Alit ask.

"What is wrong with you guys? Which side are you on?" Ryoga asked.

"Rio" They all answer unanimously.

XXXX

"Durbe-kun… I guess now is the time to say arigato…" Rio softly said.

Durbe smiles at her remark, "It was my-"

"But, that does not mean I cannot protect myself." Rio interrupted.

Durbe lets out a soft chuckle, "Of course." 'She's still as stubborn as ever…'

"Hey Durbe-kun! Alit said-" Gilag began.

"Nani? I did not-"

"Did too!"

"I'll go check on their dispute…" Durbe said as he walked away towards the arguing duo.

"Rio"

Rio turns her head towards the photon duelist, "Yeah?"

"May I ask why you have decided to hold my hand?"

Rio smiled, "May I ask why you haven't said anything this whole time?"

"I just did."

"Before this."

The photon duelist lets out a sigh. "I…"

"Kaito-kun"

Kaito turns his head towards the girl, "Yes?"

"D-Do you… have feelings for me?" Rio asks in a shy tone.

"It depends on what you mean by 'feelings'."

"Why are you so blunt with almost every question I ask?" She asks.

"Why do your questions have to be so blunt?" He retorts.

She frowns at his remark.

"Just say what you have to say, it's not like I'm going to decline it."

She raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

He shrugs at her.

"Fine…" she says as she takes in a breath. "D-Do you like me?" she asks, her lips tremble from the question she had said. She looks up at him as his face shows no expression, "Do you?"

Kaito looks away, "I… in a way…"

"It's a simple yes or no Kaito."

'Why does it always has to be the simple yes or no? If I say no I may crush her heart, yet I cannot say no in anyway… because I do love her… yet I just cannot say at all what I feel…'

"Kaito?"

"I… do"

Her lips stop quivering and turn into a cheerful smile. "Really?"

"I had-"

"If you do, then say it."

Kaito narrows his eyes, "Why?"

"Because, please Kaito-kun?" She asks in a near begging voice.

"I… Yes, I do love you." He manages to say as his cheeks turn a bright pink.

She smiles brightly at him and wraps her arms around his neck. "I do too…"she says as she kisses him on the lips, with a smile on her face. She can see the shock expressed on his face, but yet he begins to accept it, fully on, returning the kiss. Even after so shortly admitting their love for each other, they no they were meant to be together… for eternity.

XXXX

**Feelings down on earth.**

"So… Kaito-kun…" Droite says quietly as Yuma sadly nods.

Gauche grabs her hands and smiles at her brightly, "It's not fun to see you frown ya know."

Droite begins to blush at the immediate approach, but she smiles in return.

"Droite… I like you… but the question is… Do you like me?"

"I… I've been with you for so long… and I noticed you how hard you tried." She said as tears began to slowly swell up in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asks, surprised.

"I… I-I was so scared… I almost lost you at Spartan City…" She said softly.

Gauche smiles as he wraps her in a hug, "We'll be safe now and nothing else can put harm in your way. As long as I'm still here, no one will ever harm you, again."

Droite returns the hug as the tears slowly begin to run down her face, she has found the one who would protect her from on and eternity, no matter what harm came ahead.

XXXX

"Yuma!" Kotori shouts out at him as she runs towards him.

"Hey Kotori!" Yuma says with a grin.

Kotori stops in front of him and smiles, "C'mon, Akari's called you to come and join us for dinner."

"Okay Kotori!" Yuma says with a grin as he grabs her hand.

"Yuma…" She says softly.

Yuma smiles at her and kisses her on the forehead, "Thank you for supporting me the whole way Kotori."

She blushes at him and smiles, "No problem…"

"The Archlights are gonna join us too." Yuma says with a grin.

"The Archlights?" Kotori asks.

Yuma nods, "Come on!"

Kotori smiles at him, "Let's go!"

XXXX

_After dinner…_

"Thank you for your kind hospitality." Quinton says as his brothers walk out the door.

"It's not a problem. At least you guys don't eat like Yuma." Akari muttered.

Quinton smiles at her, "Maybe… maybe you should come over some time and join us for dinner."

Akari smiles, "Sure, maybe when Yuma's hanging out a Kotori's."

"Sure, that'll work. Here's my number, feel free to call me." Quinton say with a smile.

Akari nodded, "See you."

"Bye." Quinton says as he walks away towards his brothers.

Akari smiles as she closes the door.

"Oi, Nee-chan!"

"What Yuma?" Akari asks as she heads towards the kitchen.

"Do you like Quinton?"

"Nani? Where did that come from?" Akari asks.

"You're blushing aren't you?" Yuma asks with a grin.

"Baka! Stop talking about this or I'll ground you!"

"G-Gomenasai!" Yuma quickly said as he ran out of the living room.

'What am I going to do with him?' Akari thought as she shook her head.

XXXX

"Hey Quinton" Quattro asked his brother.

"Yes?"

"Do you Like Akari-san?"

"Nani? Where did that come from?" Quinton asked.

"Oh nothing… except the look on your face!" Quattro pointed out.

Quinton narrowed his eyes, "I do not like Akari-san, and I am simply just returning a favor."

"Whatever!" Quattro said with a smirk.

Michael smiled at his brothers as they continued their walk.

XXXX

"Yuma-kun"

"Nani?" Yuma groggily said as he rubbed his eyes, "Where are we?"

"In your mind dummy."

"Nani?" Yuma said as he blinked himself awake and saw the familiar head barian. "A-Alit?"

"Long time no seen Yuma."

"Alit! Where-"

"Look, watch over Kotori for me."

"Nani? Naze?" Yuma asked.

Alit softly smiled, "Promise me…"

"Alit…"

"I'll be back Yuma…" Alit said before he faded away.

"Alit! Alit!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Yuma!"

"Nani?!" Yuma exclaimed as he jerked himself up.

"Yuma?! Baka! Be quiet, some people are busy you know!"

"Gomen'nasai!" Yuma exclaimed as he slouched back into his bed. "What just happened?"

XXXX

"Nii-san…" Haruto quietly said as he touched his window.

"Haruto, go to sleep please."

Haruto turned around a sadly smiled, "Gomen Tou-san"

"I know you're worried about Kaito…"

Haruto nodded as his father placed a hand on his shoulder, "He's with his friends…"

"Yeah… Ryoga, Misael, and Kaito are great friends." Haruto said as he stiffened a laugh.

Dr. Faker let out a small chuckle, "Maybe…"

"Poor Rio-san, stuck with all those thick headed boys."

Dr. Faker smiled, "I'm sure she'll manage, get some sleep now Haruto."

"Alright Tou-san… Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi Haruto." Dr. Faker said as he walked out of his son's room. He sighed as he walked away, "Come back to us soon Kaito…"

XXXX

**Finished! Now I feel weird… eh, I wrote in some pairings in here and there but yeah… Not bad right? I have a feeling I may have to write a sequel… what do you guys think? Eh… anyways… yeah. You know what I'm wondering, the creators of Zexal can actually still go on. Like, they can have a quest to go and try to revive their friends. You know what I'm trying to say? Waa! Why did it have to be so short?**

**Selena: It actually-**

**Review please! :D**

**Selena: rude…**


End file.
